Ahjussi
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Pria yang mengunjungi toko kecil yang dijaga Sewoon dalam dua hari satu kali, terus membeli barang yang sama. Sewoon tidak memiliki ide bagaimana untuk memanggilnya, selain 'Soju-Ahjussi'. Tags : Park Sung Woo, Jung Se Woon, Produce 101 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


.

Ahjussi

('HIM Ent. Trainee' Park Sung Woo x 'Starship Trainee' Jung Se Woon)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Waktu Sewoon mengurusi toko kecil adalah waktu dimana banyak orang beristirahat dengan bantal empuk dan gulungan selimut mereka, membuat Sewoon tidak termasuk diantara pegawai lalai yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan panggilan teman dekatnya. Sewoon bisa menghitung jumlah pelanggan yang memasuki toko selama waktu jaganya, walau tidak bisa merinci bagaimana tampilan dari pelanggan lebih jauh dari sekedar 'dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki'. Kegiatan di siang hari sebagai Mahasiswa membuatnya memiliki tugas yang dia selesaikan pada sela waktu menjaga, mungkin itu salah satu alasan Sewoon tidak pernah mengingat detail dari pelanggan, dan lagi tidak ada yang melontarkan protes selama pencuri tidak leluasa bergerak di waktu jaganya. Tentu ada saat dimana Sewoon begitu kelelahan dan jatuh tidur pada waktu dia seharusnya menjaga toko, tapi Sewoon juga bukan orang menyebalkan yang sulit dibangunkan hingga tidak terpengaruh oleh hujan badai.

Tidak ada pelanggan yang membuat Sewoon terkesan, entah dari bagaimana kerlap pakaian yang mereka kenakan atau seberapa menarik tampilan yang mereka miliki. Sewoon mulai menaruh perhatian pada satu pelanggan, bukan karena dia menggunakan pakaian mewah atau hanya karung, bukan juga dia memiliki wajah rupawan melebihi semua pelanggan yang pernah Sewoon lihat. Pelanggan yang konstan dilihat Sewoon satu kali dalam waktu dua hari, memiliki tampilan yang lebih matang dan lebih dewasa darinya, dan selalu membeli empat botol soju dalam 'kunjungan' nya pada toko kecil yang dijaga oleh Sewoon. Sewoon ingin mengatakan 'Soju-Ahjussi, ada susu pisang di lemari pendingan yang memiliki rasa lebih enak daripada soju kebanggaanmu' saat menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi soju yang dibeli pelanggan itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum formal selagi mengucapkan 'terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali' dan melihat pelanggan itu berjalan dengan plastik terisi empat botol soju.

Ini adalah salah satu malam dimana Sewoon merasa begitu sulit untuk tetap terjaga, setelah dia menyelesaikan satu pertiga dari tugas kuliahnya. Suara ketukan yang tidak berhenti membuat Pemuda marga Jung itu membuka matanya dan menemukan pelanggan di depan meja kasir, Sewoon berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa lengket selagi mengubah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan pelanggan . . .

"Maafkan aku, karena aku tertidur. Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tidak ada pelatihan intensif yang mengajarkan bagaimana Sewoon harus bertindak di hadapan pelanggan, hanya mengandalkan etika kesopanan yang pernah diajarkan di rumah maupun sekolah

"Bukan masalah, kalau kau membutuhkan istirahat. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, karena aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu" Ada senyuman meminta maaf dengan kesan canggung pada wajah pria dewasa di hadapannya, membuat Sewoon berpikir pria ini tentu orang baik diluar seberapa sering dia membeli dan –mungkin– juga mengonsumsi minuman keras

"Tidak masalah" Sewoon mengulur tangannya untuk mengambil botol soju dari keranjang pelanggan di hadapannya, menaruh empat botol soju pada satu plastik dan menyimpan dalam plastik lain karena khawatir satu plastik terlalu tipis untuk menahan berat dari empat botol soju

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Pelanggan itu bertanya karena Sewoon memandangi kantung plastik di meja kasir tanpa mengulurkan kantung plastik ke arahnya, Sewoon mengerjap dan mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan padanya atau tidak

"Soju-Ahjussi, kupikir sering mengonsumsi soju bukan hal yang bagus. Kau mungkin menyukainya setidaknya selama empat bulan ini, tapi ini akan memberi efek tidak baik pada tubuhmu setelah waktu yang lama" Kepala Sewoon terangkat untuk melihat reaksi orang itu, menemukan orang itu tengah menutup mulutnya yang seperti hendak meluncurkan tawa keras

"Kau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa?" Bibir pelanggan itu melengkung, siap untuk benar-benar melontar tawa keras karena mendengar jawaban Sewoon. Manik Sewoon memandang tidak mengerti pada senyuman lebar pelanggan itu

"Aku menyebutmu, Soju-Ahjussi" Tatapan Sewoon menelusuri wajah pelanggan pria itu yang tertutup oleh tangannya sendiri, mengerti bahwa pria itu sedang menertawakan sesuatu dengan geli dan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pria itu tertawa dengan lebar

"Maaf, aku menertawakanmu" Bahu Sewoon terangkat untuk mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah, sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis untuk meyakinkan itu bukan hal besar. Lagipula, Sewoon tidak mengerti bagian mana dari dirinya atau perkataannya yang membuat pelanggan ini tertawa geli sedari tadi

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sarankan sebagai minuman yang bisa aku konsumsi?" Pelanggan itu menoleh sewaktu Sewoon menunjuk arah belakang, tentu susu pisang dalam lemari pendingin yang dia maksud. Sewoon kembali mendengar tawa samar dari Pria di hadapannya, kini berpikir bahwa pelanggan itu menertawakan seleranya yang terlalu kekanakan. Kalau memang itu yang dipikirkan oleh pelanggan yang sempat mendapat sebutan 'tiptoe man' darinya ini, Sewoon akan berpikir kenapa setiap orang yang sudah legal selalu 'mengagungkan' soju dan meremehkan susu pisang yang –Sewoon pikir– diminum oleh setiap anak kecil di Korea

"Aku alergi dengan pisang" Oh, mungkin itu yang membuat Pria di hadapannya tertawa dengan samar. Sewoon hanya melemparkan senyuman meminta maaf dengan canggung, tidak berpikir ada seseorang yang memiliki alergi terhadap pisang

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu" Lontar Sewoon dengan canggung, merutuki dalam hati karena sepertinya dia terlalu mencampuri urusan pelanggan

"Bukan salahmu, lagipula apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya. Hanya saja, susu pisang bukan rekomendasi yang tepat untukku" Tangan Pria tadi terulur untuk memberikan uang sejumlah dengan harga empat botol soju di meja kasir, Sewoon mengerjap dan menyadari ini sudah akhir dari pertemuan mereka. Sewoon mengelak dirinya bukan pecinta yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan orang yang disukainya, hanya menyesali karena dia tidak juga mencegah kebiasaan orang ini untuk membeli empat botol soju

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali" Sewoon menyimpan uang dalam rak penyimpanan uang dan membungkuk dengan sopan, tidak melihat senyuman lembut dari Pria di hadapannya

"Sama-sama, Jung Se Woon" Tubuh Sewoon kembali tegak sewaktu pelanggan tadi melewati pintu utama toko, pandangan Sewoon mengarah pada papan nama yang berada di sisi kiri seragam kerjanya dan membulatkan mulut tanda mengerti.

Hingga dua pekan berlalu, Sewoon tidak lagi melihat pelanggan yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Soju-Ahjussi' tersebut. Sewoon mengalihkan atensi dari pekerjaan rumah yang harus dia serahkan besok, melihat pemuda dengan surai merah gelap di hadapannya dan empat botol soju yang ditaruh pada meja kasir. Manik Sewoon mengerjap lamban dan membalas senyum ramah dari pelanggan di depannya dengan senyum sopan kesan formal, mengucapkan serangkai kalimat formal yang sudah berada di luar kepalanya karena terbiasa dia ucapkan pada pelanggan.

.

Ada orang yang mengatakan Sewoon tidak akan mendapat Kekasih kalau dirinya hanya sibuk dengan pelajaran dan pekerjaan larut malamnya, dibalas Sewoon dengan senyum tipis karena sebenarnya dia tidak sesibuk itu dengan tugas kuliah maupun tugas menjaga toko. Penghujung pekan juga digunakan Sewoon untuk bertemu dengan Kekasihnya, menghabiskan makan siang di kedai sederhana pinggir jalan, dan bicara santai hingga mereka harus kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing. Sewoon pernah menjalin hubungan sebanyak tiga kali, dua diantaranya hanya orang menyebalkan yang memanfaatkan kemampuan belajar Sewoon, hubungan mereka dimulai satu bulan sebelum waktu ujian dan selesai pada hari terakhir ujian. Sewoon hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa dan melangkah pergi, menghasilkan gerutu kesal juga makian yang tidak Sewoon mengerti kenapa diarahkan padanya. Sewoon bukan orang polos terlampau bodoh yang membiarkan orang lain memanfaatkan dirinya, dia hanya mencari kegiatan selain dari kegiatan harian yang membosankan.

Pemuda marga Jung itu menyadari bahwa bukan hanya kegiatan hariannya yang membosankan, dia sendiri terlalu kaku dan tidak pandai melontarkan pemikiran dengan cara menyenangkan. Sewoon tidak pandai menimpali perkataan dari lawan bicaranya tentang drama apa yang sedang populer saat ini, lebih mudah saat mereka membicarakan tentang tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan atau lagu kurang populer yang menjadi kesukaan Sewoon dalam sekian hari terakhir. Bukan hal mengejutkan kalau orang yang Sewoon sebut sebagai Kekasihnya bertemu dengannya di penghujung pekan hanya untuk mengatakan 'kita selesai', tapi Sewoon tidak berpikir hubungannya yang ketiga diakhiri dengan pesan singkat di penghujung pekan. Ada tetesan air yang mengenai sisi belakang kepala Sewoon, tidak cukup untuk mengubah posisi duduknya di bangku taman. Telinga Sewoon menangkap langkah orang yang menjauh untuk menghindari tetesan air membasahi setelan harga tinggi yang mereka kenakan, sementara kepalanya menunduk pada sepatu murah di kakinya.

Pasang sepatu yang bukan milik Sewoon berada di hadapan Pemuda marga Jung itu, begitupun hangat lingkupan payung warna putih yang melindungi Sewoon dari gempuran tetes air langit. Sewoon mengangkat pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya, pelanggan yang selalu datang pada waktu jaga Sewoon untuk membeli empat botol soju . . .

"Soju-Ahjussi" Sewoon bersyukur dirinya memiliki daya tahan yang baik hingga lidahnya tidak kelu sewaktu menyebut panggilan (bisakah disebut panggilan istimewa?) Pria Dewasa di hadapannya

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sewoon-ssi" Pikiran Sewoon menolak anggapan dirinya begitu istimewa hingga Pria ini mengingat namanya setelah satu kali membacanya dan tidak lagi bertemu selama dua pekan terakhir, hanya merespon sapaan itu dengan senyum formal

"Kau mau minum?" Orang berpikir bahwa itu adalah satu tanda mengajak orang lain kencan, tapi Sewoon segera menyetujui dengan anggukan karena pakaian orang ini akan semakin basah kalau orang itu terus memayungi selagi dia hanya berdiam diri karena mempertimbangkan ini sebagai ajakan kencan

"Aku duduk disana, untuk menunggu temanku" Ujar Sewoon, mengawali pembicaraan juga tidak ingin Pria yang kini berjalan bersisian dengannya berpikir bahwa Sewoon adalah orang bodoh yang tengah diam sendiri tanpa alasan di sisi taman

"Oh, aku hanya lewat untuk berjalan santai" Balas Pria di hadapannya yang direspon gumaman bernada tanda mengerti dari Sewoon, sisi lengan mereka saling menyentuh saat memastikan bagian tubuh mereka tidak lagi dibasahi dengan air hujan

"Kau hanya sendiri, Ahjussi?" Sewoon pikir orang ini lebih dewasa darinya, dan seharusnya memiliki Kekasih yang ditemuinya pada penghujung pekan seperti hari ini. Sewoon tahu bahwa beberapa orang memang terlalu menyibukkan diri dengan diri sendiri atau urusan mereka yang lain, tapi Sewoon pikir orang di sebelahnya bukan tipe yang seperti itu

"Payungku tidak muat kutawarkan padamu, kalau aku sedang bersama seseorang" Pria di sisinya membalas dengan biasa, sementara Sewoon menarik senyuman tipis. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk membenarkan tanpa keinginan untuk meluruskan maksud ucapannya yang sepertinya tidak sepaham dengan pemikiran Pria di sebelahnya

"Apa yang lebih kau sukai diantara Mi Hitam dengan Mi Sayur?" Langkah si Pria berhenti, membuat Sewoon turut menghentikan langkahnya jika mau dirinya tetap terlindungi dari air hujan

"Aku menyukai keduanya" Bahkan, kalau orang di hadapannya hanya menawarkan mi instan tanpa bumbu, Sewoon tidak berpikir untuk menolaknya. Bukan karena orang yang memberikannya, tapi Sewoon memang belum mengonsumsi apapun sedari pagi hingga dia tidak menjadi begitu pemilih tentang apa yang harus dia makan pada saat ini

"Baiklah" Kaki Sewoon mengimbangi gerak langkah dari si Pria yang berjalan hingga Kedai Mi Sayur dan menyimpan payung pada tempat payung di sisi pintu masuk, menjadi anak baik yang penurut saat Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku sementara Pria itu yang memesan. Sewoon tidak nyaman untuk terus menyebutnya sebagai 'Pria itu' atau memanggilnya dengan 'Soju-Ahjussi', tapi dia memang tidak mengetahui siapa nama orang itu

"Kau melamun" Pria itu sudah kembali dengan gelas air hangat, menaruh satu gelas di hadapan Sewoon sementara satu gelas lagi sudah dihabiskan separuh olehnya

"Aku pikir, Ahjussi akan memesan soju" Lirik Sewoon mengarah pada pengunjung lain, melihat posisi duduknya yang tidak benar dengan cangkir kecil dan lima botol soju yang berantakan di meja. Tawa ringan Pria di hadapannya mengembalikan atensi Sewoon pada 'teman sebangku' nya, Sewoon tidak berpikir dirinya mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang lucu

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin memesan soju" Ujar Pria itu dengan ringan, selagi Sewoon mengernyit tidak mengerti karena Pria itu bicara seolah dia tidak menyukai atau tidak mengenal apa itu soju. Padahal, Pria itu sempat mengunjungi toko kecil dua hari sekali untuk membeli empat botol soju hingga Sewoon khawatir dengan kondisi bagian dalam tubuh Pria itu

"Bukan aku yang menggilai soju hingga selalu menghabiskan empat botol soju dalam dua hari, tapi teman satu ruang tinggalku. Aku buruk dalam permainan yang melibatkan keberuntungan, jadi aku menerus kalah dan harus membeli empat botol soju di toko kecil itu" Jelas Pria itu yang membuat Sewoon membulatkan mulut tanda mengerti, tangan si Jung meraih sisi gelas dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Tawar, tentu karena itu hanya air putih tanpa celupan kantung teh maupun sendokan gula pasir, tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya

"Apakah temanmu membatalkan pertemuan kalian?" Gerakan Sewoon terlalu santai untuk seseorang yang memiliki janji temu dengan temannya pada penghujung pekan, membuat Pria Dewasa di hadapan nya bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung

"Hm, dia membatalkan pertemuan kami melalui pesan singkat" Kepala Sewoon bergerak mengangguk untuk membenarkan pada bagian awal, tangannya kembali menyimpan gelas di sisi meja yang dekat dengan bagiannya. Biasa dimanfaatkan pada dua hubungan sebelumnya, tidak membuat Sewoon kebal dengan rasa sakit dan tersenyum miring karena mengingat hubungannya yang ketiga berakhir hanya melalui pesan teramat singkat

"Oh" Respon singkat dari Pria di hadapannya, seperti mereka hendak menyudahi obrolan mereka. Sewoon tidak berpikir pesanan mereka sudah selesai dan siap diantarkan, tentu menjadi canggung untuk saling berdiam diri selagi menunggu pesanan mereka, tapi Sewoon memang tidak pandai memilih bahan pembicaraan

"Namaku Park Sung Woo" Orang itu membuka suaranya, hampir satu menit dimana Sewoon hanya mendengar keributan dari dapur belakang kedai ini, membuat Sewoon yakin bahwa pesanan mereka akan datang dalam waktu yang lama

"Ah, namaku Jung Se Woon. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Bibir Sewoon tertarik untuk membuat senyum tipis yang terkesan canggung, membuat orang di hadapannya tersenyum lebar karena berpikir tingkahnya lucu

"Aku tahu siapa namamu, aku mengenalkan diri agar kau tidak lagi memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Soju-Ahjussi'. Aku tidak keberatan karena itu panggilan yang lucu menurutku, tapi ada beberapa saat dimana itu tidak terdengar baik" Kepala Sewoon terangguk untuk menyetujui perkataan Sungwoo

"Jadi, aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sungwoo-Ahjussi'?" Pertanyaan Sewoon dibalas Sungwoo dengan memberi gestur 'terserah padamu', karena mulutnya tertutup bibir gelas tinggi hingga tidak ada setitik air dalam gelas

"Bukan masalah, kalau kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hyung', kupikir" Sungwoo memberi respon balasan, setelah dia menyimpan gelas tinggi di sisi meja. Sewoon mengangguk dan memikirkan sesuatu, pandangannya kembali pada Sungwoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Christiano Ronaldo?" Masa bodoh dengan contoh 'Lionel Messi' yang diberikan Gwanghyun, Sewoon kan lebih menggemari Real Madrid.

.

Sewoon tidak mengetahui banyak tentang drama populer, tapi Gwanghyun memberitahu suatu kalimat populer dari drama 'Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo'. Bukan sebagai pertanyaan untuk memancing obrolan dengan orang yang disukainya, Gwanghyun hanya mengatakan bahwa itu awalan yang bagus untuk melakukan perbincangan dengan Laki-laki yang umumnya menyukai olahraga (Sewoon bukan penggila pertandingan olahraga yang rela tidur larut, dan hanya sekedar mengetahui beberapa Klub Profesional dengan pemain populernya).

Jadi, Sewoon tidak mengerti alasan Sungwoo tersedak dengan ludah sendiri dan memandangnya dengan mata melebar, sebelum meloloskan tawa ringan yang terasa menghangatkan Sewoon. Sewoon memang tidak tahu maksud perkataan dari ucapannya dan hanya berujar dengan polos, tapi dia tidak membantah kalau Sungwoo cukup menarik.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku masih Jaehwan-Sewoon Shipper kok, cuma lagi ngelirik Park Sung Woo karena satu tim sama Sewoon di Episode 4 pekan lalu. Sebenarnya, bingung antara nulis Sungwoo-Sewoon atau Sungwoo-Youngmin, tapi yang bisa aku selesain fanfic Sungwoo sama Sewoon. Aku ngga tahu mau naruh ini di genre apa, jadi maaf kalo ternyata ngga sesuai. Makasih, buat yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
